


【仗露】一辆普通的车

by aGoneCrow



Category: Higashikata Josuke - Fandom, Rohan Kishibe - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aGoneCrow/pseuds/aGoneCrow
Summary: 分级：NC-17预警：全文开车，如有不适请立即跳车。





	【仗露】一辆普通的车

**Author's Note:**

> 分级：NC-17  
> 预警：全文开车，如有不适请立即跳车。

 

等岸边露伴回过神，他发现自己已经跨坐在某个不良少年的大腿上了。  
仗助的手正不安分地在他的臀瓣上游走，有一下没一下地轻捏着，试图分辨出哪里才是漫画家的敏感点。

“放我下来。”露伴的声音有些颤抖，一是害怕仗助接下来的举动，二是为自己可能出现的反应感到不安。  
“啊，露伴老师想要我停下来的话……”仗助拖长了尾音，露出那种胜券在握的坏笑，把脸凑到露伴耳根，紧贴着皮肤发出气音。  
“我、偏、不。”  
他知道这种时候要是对露伴用激将法的话，对方说不定直接开了天堂之门请他回家，还是态度更加不容拒绝一些比较让傲娇怪屈服。

露伴的傲娇是众所周知的，但是遇到这种情景，脸还是违心地红了起来，而且还是从耳根一直红到脖颈，用三言两语是怎么也遮不住的。  
“你个混账……”  
然而下半句还没说出口，仗助就已经用实际行动堵住了他这张让人心烦的嘴。仗助的双唇紧紧覆在露伴那试图出声的嘴唇上，舌尖轻轻的戳弄着因吃惊而闭合的唇缝，终于在撬开一个小缝后，贪得无厌地伸进了对方的唇齿之间，嘴唇也一开一合地贴合着对方红红的两瓣，好像要把对方吃进去一样。

露伴终于在仗助快要放弃攻克的时候接纳了少年的舌头，任凭它在自己口腔里横冲直撞，扫过的地方酥酥地发麻，想要被更多的触碰。  
“唔…呼吸……”  
露伴的脸因呼吸不畅变得潮红——当然还有别的原因，仗助暂且放过了他，留恋地又在那有点红肿的唇瓣上轻啄了两下，这才停止了亲吻。

真是太可爱了，仗助看着半睁着眼喘气的男人，心里又躁动起来。露伴今天又穿的是那身露腰的装束，平时明目张胆勾引人的视线但又难以触碰的腰肢此刻正软塌塌地伏在自己身上，只要双手轻轻触摸就会引来一阵轻颤，不仅如此，露伴下意识对这触碰的躲避会让他更贴紧自己。  
仗助无声的挑逗让露伴无可奈何，往前是健硕的身躯，后面则有一双灵活的大手在等着自己，平日里总是掌握着主导权的他此时完全没了章法，命令只会让青春期的男孩更加放肆，但求饶的话语实在是无法说出，于是只能这样僵持着，任凭仗助逗弄着他的身体。

“呜……停下……”  
“诶，露伴老师不舒服吗，那我换个位置，这里呢，还是这里?”  
这个家伙，明知道我在说什么却故意这样，果然最讨厌的还是他，混蛋。露伴心里恨得要死，却没有办法，想要快感但又不愿这样被动，眼泪都要被憋出来了。  
“不是……我要……”  
“想要什么?”  
露伴抬头瞪向仗助，迎上来的却是一对几乎要贴到自己脸上的蓝色眼眸。男孩的眼睛里充满了占有欲，好像要把他生吃了一般。露伴稍稍缩了缩，那狼虎般的眼神实在叫人畏缩，可在这种时刻下，那眼神里与其说是凶恶不如说是充满了情欲，仿佛下一秒仗助就会把他压在墙上把他操得不成样子。

“你……”  
露伴脸上又露出极不情愿的表情，吐字跟挤牙膏一样，仗助当然明白他想要什么，但让露伴在这种方面屈服也是乐趣之一。

“要我什么?”  
仗助把脸又凑近了几分，已经能感觉到露伴那不稳定的鼻息洒在脸上。见露伴还是没有屈服的意愿，他把手伸进漫画家的衣服里，毫无章法地游走着，即便是碰到了男人的敏感处也不多做停留。这撩拨人的快感弄得露伴心神不宁，想要更多却无法得到，叫人十分难耐。  
仗助眼中，此刻的露伴就像是只吃不到猫布丁却又不想出声求人的大型猫咪，低低的喉音挠着仗助的心弦。这一点露伴是对的——某些方面上他确实是个混蛋，不过能看到露伴受挫的样子，再混蛋他也愿意。  
为了能让仗助的手多在舒服的地方停留一会，露伴开始不自觉地扭动身体。他刻意低下头，不去看男孩那充满欲望的眼睛，那双眼睛实在是耍赖，多看一会就能让人沦陷。

“混蛋仗助，不要得寸进尺……”  
他小声嘟囔着，皱起眉头削了仗助一眼。  
“诶，露伴不想要我碰你吗，那我收手了?”

眼看仗助真要收手，露伴连忙扶住那双手，不让男孩再有动作。  
露伴轻声咒骂了一句，顿了一秒，随即把一只手覆在仗助那已经发烫的下体上。隔着裤子都能感受到那柱状物的威力，露伴吞咽了一下，收紧了握着小仗助的手。 

操，这他妈简直是犯规。仗助被露伴这突然的动作搅乱了心思，男人隔着衣物握住自己下体的视觉冲击实在是太强了，他甚至感觉自己心跳漏了一拍，只得深吸一口气来消化这个事实。

仗助不再得寸进尺，他几乎是粗鲁地把自己和露伴身上的多余布料给扯了下来，将两人的阴茎握在一起套弄。自己的欲望早就想要发泄出来，刚才露伴的反应实在是太过于刺激，他的下肢早就在裤子里硬得不成样子，这会猛然得到释放，两人都发出一声轻叹。他低头去亲吻露伴，舌头在成年人的口中上下翻搅，他舔过男人的口腔内壁，一点点地将自己的味道填入对方口中。他能感觉到露伴的下体在手中逐渐胀大发热，表面的突起愈发明显，露伴也开始挺起腰配合着他抽动的动作，仗助想到了个坏点子，但那得过一会再实施。露伴口中泄出不可抑制的呻吟，手攀上仗助的肩膀，睫毛一颤一颤地扇着。仗助知道他要到了，加快了手上的动作，他自己也早已不是游刃有余，小腹深处的冲动折磨得他要疯了，此刻只想要尽快将欲望解放。

随着几声几乎可以称得上是娇喘的轻哼声，两人的白浊喷射出来，尽数落在胸前，顺着分明的胸沟淌下来，在小腹处汇聚成股，黏着着二人的贴合处。 

“混蛋……”  
露伴把头埋在仗助的肩膀上，还没从刚刚的高潮中缓过来的他脑子里依旧是一片混沌，一边喘着气一边责怪喜欢调情的少年。他确信自己跟仗助八字不合，从第一次见面起，跟他在一起的时候就没有能顺心的时候。  
“露伴老师不也很舒服吗，别这样骂我。”  
懒洋洋的声调敲打着露伴的理智，仗助伸手抚摸他的后脑勺，安抚似的蹭了蹭露伴垂着的脑袋。

漫画家的体力自然是没有这个处在青春期的男孩好，他终于缓了过来，直起身子，想要从仗助身上下来，然而男孩未能如他所愿，两手卡在腰上不让露伴离开。  
“喂，放我下来。”  
“成年人不该照顾一下我这个青少年的需求吗？”  
仗助再次凑近露伴，用请求的眼神盯着他。岸边露伴，又又又一次栽在仗助手上，准确的说，是栽在眼里。

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
露伴感觉到后穴已经被弄得湿热，此刻他正翘起屁股半趴在床上，中学生在他身后用尽各种技巧扩张狭窄的甬道，润滑剂混合着些许不明液体流入缝隙，然而手指的长度不能照顾到更深的地方，瘙痒感愈发明显，但后穴明显还没到能容纳仗助那根性器的程度。露伴只得闷声忍耐，小幅度地蹭着床单好让难以发泄的前端得到抚慰。  
仗助当然没放过成年人的这点小动作，于是加快手上的动作，扩张的手指也加到三根。另一只手也没闲着，伸到露伴身前抚弄挺立的性器，从囊袋一路向上，挤压揉弄着每一个能让成年人发出低吟的部位。手指在露伴体内旋转翻搅，来回抠挖贴着前列腺的内壁，露伴的身体随着他的动作颤抖，后庭在手指即将抽离的时刻又不满地收缩。当仗助发觉身前的人的后穴已经足够湿润柔软，他在心里发出一声欢呼。

露伴感觉到一个触感不同于手指的硬物正抵着他早已无法忍耐的穴口，于是他扭腰以催促身后的人赶紧动作，这于中学生而言无异于催情剂，撑开软肉后一个挺身长驱直入，引来露伴发出一声近似尖叫的呻吟。  
“快点……啊……”  
露伴对已经进入却还是没半点动作的仗助催促道，自己则挺动腰肢，主动地让卡在体内的阴茎摩擦穴肉。  
仗助忽然压了上来，两手撑在露伴身侧，脸贴着露伴的脖颈轻轻呼气。露伴在心里大叫不妙，这可不是什么好的预兆。  
“主动的露伴，真可爱啊。”  
中学生的声线变得比平时暗哑了许多，那声音像股电流从耳道窜向全身，让露伴打了个激灵。身后的人还不罢休，小口小口地轻啄露伴的耳廓，一点点地在露伴的耳侧落下细密的吻，他惩罚性地轻咬漫画家的耳垂，像大型犬一样在耳洞处留下自己的痕迹。接着将吻延伸到后颈，一边啃咬一边轻舔，下身也开始小幅度地抽插，不断变换方向朝里捅着。  
“一开始就这样坦率不是更好吗，嗯？”  
“快点……这种时候别再贫嘴了……啊！”  
仗助在漫画家即将发出下一个让人不爽的话时朝熟悉的那一点碾了过去，换来的是穴道的一阵收缩和一声甜腻的呻吟。就算这样了也还是并不愿意在语言上认输啊，真是又可恶又可爱。  
“叫出来，别忍着。”  
他整根埋入露伴的身体里，然后猛地抽出，接着再一次顶入那个让两人都舒服不已的地方。几个来回后露伴早已舒服得快要崩溃，手狠狠地捏着床单，侧着的脸红得可爱，喘气声早就无法抑止，混杂着小声的呻吟在空气里散开。  
“嗯啊，仗助，慢点……不行……”  
仗助加快了挺动腰肢的动作，每一下都深深嵌入露伴的里面，加快的节奏让漫画家的呻吟变了调，呼吸也变得不稳，眼睛上浮起一层水汽，几乎是无意识地地喊着仗助的名字，腰极其配合身后的抽插，手也开始抚慰着前面的欲望，不断溢出的前液早已晕湿床单，然而紊乱的心智让他没法很好地顾及自己挺立的阴茎，只能像没吃到糖的孩子一样着急地小声呜咽。身后的人显然是意识到了他的窘况，于是腾出一只手撸动他的性器，带有茧子的手说不上柔软，但是富有技巧的动作让他没过多久就颤抖着射了出来。后庭也猛然一缩，差点直接把男孩的精液绞了出来。  
身后的人显然还没吃饱，完全没有想要放过他的意思，两手紧紧钳住他的腰猛烈地往他身体里抽送着，露伴发觉自己的阴茎有再次挺起的趋势，然而还没从贤者模式恢复的他被身后的人摇得快要停止思考。后穴被进出着，没过一会又有了感觉，柔软的穴道缠着年轻人的性器不肯放松，主动权完全不在自己这边，他甚至还有主动求欢的嫌疑，这种感觉实在是太糟糕了。  
“停……真的、真的不行了——仗助，啊……”  
“哈，等一下，一下就好……”  
甬道随着每一下抽插收缩着，进入时毫无阻拦，在仗助要拔出去时猛地收紧，这寻欢般的讨好明显是在说自己还没吃饱，露伴的身体不像它的主人那般不坦诚，随着交合的频率逐渐加快，两人在同一时间达到了高潮。仗助感觉自己的性器快要被吸走了，露伴后穴颤栗似的一阵紧缩几乎榨出他的所有精液，身下的人显然也是被他操得溃不成军，浑身无力地趴在床上，但腰臀仍不自觉地摇摆着。  
不行，这样下去又要硬了。  
仗助将自己的性器从露伴体内拔出，浓厚的白色液体也一并顺着后穴流了出来，顺着红肿的软肉一点点淌到床单上。

“混蛋仗助……”  
露伴已然从高潮中恢复了清醒，眼看他有叫出天堂之门的意思，仗助连忙将他又压到床上。  
“露伴老师还没吃够吗，本来还想着就这样放过你了，不过这样看来，我好像多虑了呢，对吧，露伴老师？”

 

FIN.


End file.
